You fit
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Imagine your OTP planning to adopt, initially considering a baby or toddler. When they start looking, though, they find that it's the teenagers who have been moved from foster home to foster home that end up capturing their hearts.


**Imagine your OTP planning to adopt, initially considering a baby or toddler. When they start looking, though, they find that it's the teenagers who have been moved from foster home to foster home that end up capturing their hearts.**

Okay, so it's a one-shot from tumblr's opt prompts blog and I might do more of them but I just really got inspired when I saw this. It's placed in season 11 that's about to come. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you will enjoy reading it.

* * *

Arizona couldn't help but smile at Sofia who was throwing blocks around herself and then running away giggling even though she knew Callie would never support that kind of behavior. "Come on baby, we have to get you to the dinner table before mommy comes home."

Sofia looked around. "Mommy's no fun mama," the toddler replied, her eyes shining. She never got to do silly things around Callie.

"I know honey. But mommy's going to be really, really mad if I don't get any dinner in you by the time she gets home. And you don't want mommy mad do you?" Sofia shook her head and sighed softly as she looked around, colorful blocks everywhere. "I'll help you," Arizona promised and they started putting the toys in the box.

Sofia took the sitting Arizona as an opportunity for some cuddles and flopped down on her lap. She leaned her head against Arizona's chest.

Arizona felt warmth wash all over her. It was always like that when she was around Sofia. And now she and Callie were trying. Well not really trying, they wanted to adopt. "Don't fall asleep on me baby." They sat like like that for a while, Arizona rubbing Sofia's tummy, something that the little girl always adored and then she heard the keys jingling and the front door opened.

Callie stopped walking when she saw Arizona sitting on the floor with Sofia asleep. She chuckled quietly. "Were you allowing her to play so hard that she fell asleep without dinner again?"

"No," Arizona replied innocently and shook her head. "I would never."

Callie walked towards Arizona and bent down to give her a quick kiss but as Arizona responds in the kiss, she couldn't help but moan a little. Sofia was keeping them very busy along with their opposite work schedules so they hadn't had much time to talk let alone do other things. "Hi."

Arizona's heart fluttered in her chest. Things were finally good between them. After everything, they finally moved in a house and decided to expand their family. "We should wake her right? And get her to eat dinner."

"Probably," Callie replied and brushed some of her daughter's dark hair from her face. "She's so sweet when she's sleeping."

Arizona laughed. "That's very rude. You used to hate it when all she did was sleep."

Callie shrugged. "She was a crack baby." At 3 years old Sofia became handful with all the babbling and the need to run around all the time. "She's still my crack baby."

"Have you thought about adoption?" Arizona asked after a few minutes. She was hesitant when it came to that subject.

Callie hummed her respond and then sat down next to Arizona. "I did. A lot actually. I had a pretty slow day, but it was a good day. What do you want?" She didn't care when and how as long as Arizona wanted it to.

"We should probably adopt a baby right? Or a toddler but I'm a little scared. Because miss S-O-F-I-A is very spoiled and would not enjoy getting attention stolen away." Arizona spelled Sofia's name because the toddler was a very light sleeper unless she was tucked in her bed and she didn't want her to catch them talking about another baby just yet.

"I know. That scares me too," Callie admitted. "But it would we interesting to go through it again. A little squishy baby."

Arizona laughed. "Yeah. We had Mark before though and he helped us out a lot."

"We'll figure it out," Callie promised and kissed Arizona's temple. "It's her bed time so at least let's put her to bed."

"She's going to be hungry though," Arizona said, unsure. She didn't really want to move and she wanted to feed Sofia before putting her to bed.

Callie smiled. "I'll make her those banana oatmeal cereal she loves and you wake her up." Sofia might have grown out of the cereals but she still loved them for breakfast.

Arizona waited until the cereal was ready and then tickled Sofia's foot. "Baby, you have to eat before going to bed." Her voice was gentle while she was trying to lour Sofia from her sleep. "Mommy's home and she didn't get her cuddles yet."

Sofia whined and then eventually opened her eyes. "Mommy?" She looked around and then stumbled from Arizona's lap to run to Callie. "Hi mommy," she said with a smile that matched Callie's so much.

Callie picked her up. "Hi Sofster. Did you have fun with mama today?"

"Yes. We play and goed to the park. It was awesome," Sofia said excitedly and then yawned. Callie chuckled. 'It was awesome' was one of Sofia's very first sentences.

Arizona eventually joined her girls. "Eat your cereal and then you can go to bed."

Sofia was seated on her princess booster chair and she took a few spoons of her favorite cereal. Every once in a while her head started drooping and she raised it right back up and ate some more.

Callie laughed and Arizona blushed. She really wore their baby out. Sofia was already in her pajamas as she liked to go straight to bed after dinner unless she made a mess. "Are you tired?"

"No," Sofia whined.

Arizona looked at Callie and her expression screamed get her in bed before she throws a tantrum. Callie nodded and lifted Sofia from the table. "Mama and I are going to read you a quick story."

They put Sofia in her Sleeping beauty toddler bed and didn't even have to read her a story because the little girl was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Since they moved in the house Sofia had more place to play and they moved from crib to a toddler bed.

"She looks so much like you," Arizona said happily as they watched Sofia sleep. That thought never failed to make her amazed.

Callie pressed a kiss on Arizona's shoulder. "But you do realize that she behaves like you? She's all about princesses and Disney and she likes colors. And she says awesome a lot."

"I'm kinda tired too," Arizona said changing the subject. She was happy though that Sofia resembled her somehow. "I chased her around the park and we picked flowers for you which Sofia ended up sitting on but they were really pretty."

Tightening the grip on her wife Callie smiled. "Sounds like fun. And I'm tired too. Sitting around waiting for any trauma to come in was really exhausting."

Reaching down, Arizona intertwined their fingers and lead them to their bedroom. "Let's go to bed then." She stripped down to her underwear and bra and waited for Callie. "What? We need to take a shower before and I think if we shower at the same time we're basically saving water." She smirked when Callie almost ran after her.

The next day Arizona was paged the second she entered the hospital. "Ugh, it's already 911," she whined. She bent down and gave Sofia a kiss on the head. "Have fun at daycare," she told her and then pecked Callie's lips. "And I'll see you at lunch."

Arizona got to the emergency room just in time to see a girl being rolled in. She looked at Alex. "Karev what do we know?"

"Female, 16 years old, they found her unconscious in her bedroom this morning. She probably over dosed on sleeping pills."

They moved her in the trauma room and Arizona listened to her heart. "Her pulse is weak. Where are her parents?"

"She doesn't have any," Alex replied. When he saw the look Arizona gave him he explained, "she's an orphan. She ran away from her foster family and they took her back to the children's home."

Arizona felt so bad for the girl. "I'm going to intubate and then we'll give her some Activated Charcoal," she ran by with Alex and then performed an endotracheal intubation. As the girl was still unconscious they had to insert a tube through her mouth that lead to her stomach to give her the drug. "I wanna run an MRI and keep doing an hourly blood tests until the results are normal."

By the lunch time Arizona was overwhelmed. MRI showed brain activity so that was okay but the girl's blood results were still showing drugs in her system. She must have really took a lot of sleeping pills. "Hey," she greeted Callie as she sat down next to her.

"Hi." Callie immediately frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I have this girl that over dosed and no one knows anything about it and it's just sad really. She's 16 and parent-less."

Callie rubbed Arizona's back. "I'm sorry. It must be tough with kids like that. Is she going to be okay though?"

Arizona shrugged and stole a carrot from Callie's plate. She didn't have enough appetite to get her own lunch. "If she won't wake up in the next hour I'll put her on kidney dialysis to get rid of toxins but that's the only thing left."

"She'll wake up," Callie said, determined. She learned not to promise anything anymore but she had a feeling. Her pager beeped and she looked at it, rolling her eyes. "People need to get some serious injuries because I don't wanna check another sprained ankle."

Arizona laughed. "You go be a rock stair and I'll go in daycare and play with Sofia until the girl wakes up." She placed a finger under Callie's jaw and turned her head so their lips met and then watched her wife walk away. Arizona sat there a little longer before she started making her way to the daycare. But luck wasn't on her side because she was paged just as she made it to the door. She turned around and went as fast her prosthetic leg let her. "What happened?"

Alex nodded towards the girl. "She woke up."

Arizona smiled and took over. "Thank you." She walked to the bed where the girl laid. "Hello. I'm doctor Arizona Robbins. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl laughed. It sounded more like she was laughing in disbelief than because it was funny. "I'm Phoenix."

Arizona smiled. "Arizona and Phoenix? Our parents were very creative." She winked at the girl. "Want to explain to me what happened?"

"Not really," Phoenix said with a shrug.

With a sigh, Arizona checked her vitals. "Well okay, it's up to you but I personally think that you should talk to someone. It might make you feel better. We'll keep you for observation but you'll be discharged tomorrow. Is there anywhere you can go or anyone you want to call?"

"Look I lost my parents years ago in a car accident. I don't know anyone else. I have no one to call," the girl snapped. She didn't mean to, especially since the doctor seemed so nice.

Arizona sat down on the chair. "I understand. I lost my brother too. In a war. And it still hurts to think about even if it's been over a decade. And I nearly lost my wife and my child in a car accident 4 years ago. And I lost my leg in a plane crash."

Phoenix eyed Arizona's scrubs covered legs. They both looked the same and real. "You seriously lost your leg?"

Arizona rolled her left pant leg to show her the prosthetic. It was hard to recognize it now that her prosthetic wasn't metal anymore. "I did," she confirmed. "And it sucked for a really really long time. I took it out on all the wrong people."

"So you're gay and only have one leg?" Phoenix laughed. "This hospital's lucky to have you."

Arizona quickly noticed that the girl's defense mechanism was to make jokes. She sent the girl something between a glare and an amused smile.

"No judging," Phoenix quickly added.

Arizona checked her watch. "But I'm your doctor so I get to judge. And you need to talk. To someone at least."

Phoenix huffed as she looked at the ceiling. "There's nothing to talk about. I was at this foster family and they couldn't have children but then she got pregnant and they didn't want me anymore. So I ran but I was caught and now I'm back in the system."

Arizona was hesitant to ask the next question but she wanted to know. She needed to know. "Why did you take so many pills?"

"I was tired."

"You can get some sleep now." It was clear Phoenix wasn't going to talk anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow before social services come to take you back."

Phoenix released a shaky breath as she thought about going back. "Doctor Robbins?" Arizona just looked at her. "How long am I allowed to stay here? You know until I absolutely have to go back."

"Till tomorrow," Arizona replied. "Maybe until the day afterwards but that's about it. We can't keep you here for no reason. I'm sorry." When she closed her eyes Arizona took it as a sign to leave. She stole a surgery for Alex to get some more hours in the OR before she finished with her shift and went home. Callie was already finished for the day so she found her wife and Sofia at home, making salad. "Hello my favorite girls."

Callie smiled. "We better be. How was your day?"

Arizona did her usual kiss on the forehead for Sofia and kiss on the lips for Callie. "Tough. That girl I was telling you about.. Her name's Phoenix."

"Phoenix and Arizona? Seriously?" Callie laughed. "Makes me think we should rename our next child in Dakota or something."

"You know I'm named after the battleship not the state right?" Every time Callie joked about state names she said the same thing. "And how was your day?"

Callie shrugged. "Meh. Hoping for better trauma tomorrow."

Arizona nuzzled her nose with Sofia. "And you my princess?"

"I play with Zola and eat potatoes for lunch." Sofia grinned. There was only thing she loved more than her cereal and that was sweet potatoes.

Arizona smiled. "That's really wonderful. Did you sleep during your nap time?" Sofia hated nap times but Arizona was just a little grateful for that because it meants Sofia went to bed in the evening and slept through the night without any problems.

Sofia giggled and shyly looked at Arizona. "I love you mama."

Callie smirked. "That's something you do too you know? Sugar your way out of trouble."

"I don't do that," Arizona argued. She turned to Sofia. "Mama doesn't do that."

After they put Sofia to bed, they took dinner to the couch and watched the TV. Arizona sighed heavily every once in a while as she thought about her patient. She ordered her interns to give her hourly updates.

A hand on her knee startled Arizona. "I can tell something's bothering you. Do you want to share it?" Callie asked. She assumed it had something to do with their recent talk about adoption and today's patient.

"I just feel for the girl. She lost her parents and she's alone. She tried committing suicide because she was sent back to the group home."

Callie rubbed soothing circles. "Why was she sent back?"

Arizona leaned into Callie. "Apparently her foster parents took her in because they thought she couldn't get pregnant but she did and now that they have a biological child they didn't need her anymore."

"Kinda hits close to home doesn't it?"

Arizona gasped. "I would... I would never. Sofia's my baby too." And nothing would change that.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it that way. It's just... You didn't want to have a baby and then you did and Sofia came along and surprised us and now we both want to have a child but can't. I just meant we want a child and she needs a family," Callie said and didn't think twice about what she said.

Arizona on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about it. And it kept her up through most of the night until she finally gave up and rolled over to her side. "Callie," she whispered and nudged her. "Calliope."

Callie rubbed her eyes but kept them close. "What?" Her voice was thick with sleep and she really, really wanted to go back to sleeping.

"I was thinking about what you said. About Phoenix needing a family and us wanting a child."

Callie turned the night light on. "And?"

Arizona smiled. "That's it. She needs a family and we want a child. She's that child."

"But honey she's not a baby. I thought we agreed on that," Callie said confused. And she hasn't even met Phoenix yet.

"But does it really matter? She won't steal Sofia's toys, Sofia's gonna love to have one more person's attention on her. She just needs a loving home and we can give her that," Arizona rambled excitedly.

Callie pondered that. "I don't even know how the girl looks like."

"You and Sofia can come on rounds with me tomorrow. Well maybe just you. It would be too suspicious to take Sofia with us." Arizona finally settled comfortably in the bed. "Thank you for letting me be crazy."

"As long as you're crazy with me," Callie said and hovered over Arizona. She leaned down and pressed their lips together. "You know," she started once they pulled away. "Since we're both awake. And not tired. And Sofia's asleep." She raised one of her eyebrows. "We could have some mama and mommy time."

Arizona smirked. "I would really like that."

The next morning they both felt refreshed and ready to get their plan started. They dropped Sofia at daycare together which the toddler loved because it meant double the attention. Then they changed in scrubs and Callie followed Arizona to her pediatric floor. "Morning," Arizona said, a little surprised that Phoenix was already awake. Usually they woke them during rounds.

"Good morning. Rounds already?"

Arizona shook her head and smiled. She looked at Callie to see what she was thinking.

Phoenix's eyes widened. "That's a shrink isn't it? I told you I don't wanna talk about it."

"No, no. I'm not a shrink," Callie said to calm down the teenager. "I'm doctor Callie Torres. Orthopedic surgeon."

Phoenix looked confused. "My wife," Arizona proudly added.

"Oh. It makes sense now. But do I need an orthopedic surgeon?"

Arizona blushed. "Not really." This is why she came in before rounds. "You know how you told me yesterday that you don't want to go back?" Phoenix nodded. "I might... We might have a solution."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and played with the blanket. "Well then tell me because I'm waiting."

Callie laughed at the sassiness of a teenager. It reminded her of herself really. She used to talk back to her father all the time and got away with it but her mother was a different story. Still is.

Arizona sat down by the foot of the bed. "We want to have another child. And you need a family." She repeated the words that Callie told her last night. They were perfect.

"Seriously?" Phoenix laughed. "Yeah not gonna happen."

"What do you mean by not gonna happen?" Arizona frowned. She thought it was a perfect plan that wouldn't include being rejected by a 16 year old girl.

Phoenix shrugged. "I think it's great that you would do that, really. But nobody wants a teenager. And you told me yourself you already have a kid. I'm okay with never being adopted or taken in another foster family."

"But we really do want you to become a part of our family," Arizona said nearly whining.

Callie decided this was the right time to speak before Arizona would cry. "Phoenix right?" The girl nodded. "I don't know you well. But I do know something. I know you're 16. You only have 2 years left in the system until you're left on your own. I know you're smart and I've only been in this room for 5 minutes. I know that if someone who's name is Arizona wants to get to know someone who's name is Phoenix better then you should just go with it. And I know that it would be an honor to keep a roof over your head," Callie ranted and then took a deep breath. "You're not forced to do anything. It's your decision. But now you know you have options." And on cue her pager beeped signalising the arrival of big trauma. She grinned. "And I have finally some bones to break." She kissed Arizona's cheek. "Good luck."

Arizona's cheeks were covered in pink blush. "I'm sorry if we just kind of attacked you with that thought. You should have some time to think about it." She turned around to leave Phoenix's room.

"Doctor Robbins."

Arizona turned around. "Yeah?"

Phoenix ducked her head but continued to talk. "If I were to say yes would you really do that? Because I'm okay with only having one meal a day and never talk to anyone. I just don't want to go to the group home. It's terrible there."

"I don't agree with your conditions. There's no way Calliope and I would let you eat just once a day. And that includes midnight snacks. I do it sometimes too. And we would never hide you. You deserve a family not just a temporarily address."

"Okay."

Arizona's eyes went wide. "Okay? As in okay you'll come with us?" Arizona bounced excitedly on her right leg. "I'll talk to the social worker and you'll be released around noon."

"Before.. You mentioned you already have a child."

"Oh Sofia!" Arizona exclaimed. "She's 3 and she's a very energetic toddler. She'll eat up all your attention. And i'm not really sure how she will react but my wife and I tried having a baby before and we briefly talked about it with her. She knows she won't be an only child for ever."

Phoenix nodded. "What do you mean you tried to have a baby before."

"I... I had a miscarriage." Arizona realized she never talked about that. To anyone. "And I knew that I never wanted to go through that kind of pain again. And Callie... During the car accident a lot happened and it left trauma to her body. She isn't able to have a baby." She noticed the worry lines on the girl. She was so young she shouldn't have to worry about things. "If you worry about being a replacement you shouldn't. Because Callie and I are very serious about this." There was something warmly about the girl. She had big green eyes and dark hair that fell over her eyes. Her skin was pale, she probably didn't see sun enough in her days. She reminded Arizona of home, how not even Arizona understood. "Well I have rounds now and a surgery later but I will see you later."

Arizona couldn't wipe that stupid smile of her face no matter how hard she tried. It turned out completely opposite than she imagined. "Hey Robbins. I checked that girl and she's ready to leave but the social worker said that only you should discharge her."

"It's because she's going home with me and Callie," Arizona said. "Nothing is sure yet but we want to give her a home she deserves."

Alex gently hit his fist against Arizona's shoulder. "That's really sweet Robbins."

After Arizona was done with her surgery she personally requested a few days off to get settled with Phoenix. Owen understood and didn't hesitate and Arizona even argued for Callie's day off. She knew her wife would want to be there with them. After that she went to daycare and sat down next to Sofia. "Hello princess," she said cheerfully.

"Mama," Sofia said and waved at her even if she was sitting right next to her. "I building a tower."

"I see that," Arizona said, smiling. "Do you need any help.

Sofia shook her head.

"Want to go on rounds with mama?" Arizona didn't really mean rounds. She wanted to get Phoenix home.

Sofia eagerly agreed. She loved going around the hospital. Arizona took her hand and they walked to the elevator. Carrying her would be faster but Sofia hated being carried unless she requested it. "You're gonna meet a really amazing girl. She's going home with us."

"Home?"

"Yes. Like an older sister."

Sofia was still confused. "Sister?"

"Do you know how Zola has a baby brother? Well the girl is waaaay older than you," Arizona said and tickled Sofia's tummy. "She could be your big sister. She would protect you and read to you. And she would play with you."

Sofia shrugged. "She play with me then okay."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. Everyone could be Sofia's friend as long as they would play with her. She entered Phoenix's room, the teenager was ready to go. Arizona even got some extra clothes that were left in the hospital and would fit Phoenix. "Hi. This is Sofia. Sofia this is the girl I was telling you about."

"Fi.. Phe..." Sofia struggled with the name, ready to throw a tantrum unless someone would help her out.

"You can call me Nix," Phoenix said.

Sofia was hiding behind Arizona but eventually stepped in front. "Nix. I Sofia," Sofia said proudly.

Arizona let out a breath of relief. Sometimes it was a real struggle to get Sofia to meet other people and like them. Phoenix smiled. She briefly remembered how Callie looked and Sofia was like a miniature version of her. "Do you like teddy bears?" There was one thing that Phoenix had left from her biological family. It was a fluffy, brown teddy bear that looked pretty worn out after years of cuddling it.

Sofia's eyes widened. "So pretty." She reached her hands out for it but then turned to Arizona who gave her a nod of permission. Phoenix passed her the teddy bear and Sofia hugged it tight. It was half of her size.

Arizona sat her on the bed and she could tell Sofia skipped her nap time again because her eyes started to droop. Sofia enjoyed cuddles when she was sleepy. "Honey, if you're tired we can go back downstairs and take the nap you skipped."

Sofia's bottom lip quivered. "No. I stay with Nix."

Arizona knew those were tired tears. "Okay." Eventually Sofia fell back on the bed with teddy bear used as a pillow and a blanket. "Sorry. She hates napping at daycare. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess. Callie isn't coming with us?"

Arizona checked her watch. "She has a surgery but she'll meet us at home. What's your favorite food?"

"I don't... I don't really have any. I'm used to everything. You don't have to cook just for me."

"If it makes you feel better we'll order in. And I insist."

Phoenix smiled shyly. "Pizza?"

"Our favorite," Arizona replied excitedly. "So we've got clothes and we have a room for you and we'll order in pizza. Have any movie wishes? Because it's Thursday and Thursdays are family movie nights. For us by the way. Sofia's bed time is at 8 and I you can go to bed whenever you want."

Phoenix smiled. "I'm usually in bed by 11 or I can be by 10 if you want me to. The last foster family however just let me stay up as long as I want because... well... because they didn't really care."

Arizona frowned. How could someone not care about such a sweet girl? "I think 11 o'clock is perfect unless it's school night but it's vacation time right now." She looked at Sofia. "Okay, well if I manage to carry this one and the backpack we're ready to go."

"I can take my backpack," Phoenix said. She was eager to get out of the hospital. Suddenly over dosing seemed such a stupid thing to do. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Arizona couldn't help herself and pulled the teenager in a hug. "You're welcome. And I hope you'll be happy at our house."

Arizona took Phoenix home and showed her around the house while Sofia continued her nap in her bedroom, still possessing the teddy bear she was given. "I know it's not really a huge house but it was perfect."

"It is," Phoenix agreed. It really was. It wasn't large but it was homey. And it smelled like home too. "Smells amazing in here."

Arizona laughed. "Callie uses lavender. It's why it smells so good. I seriously don't know what I would do without her."

"You seem happy."

"It wasn't always like this," Arizona admitted. "We broke up many, many times over me being an idiot. First because I didn't want children, then I left for Africa to help kids there and when I came back she was pregnant with her best friend's baby. It was rough. Anyway that's how Sofia came along. But I loved her since the first time I heard her heart beat. And then there was a plane crush. And I cheated." Arizona didn't even realize she was telling all of this to a 16 year old. It felt more like she was telling a friend.

Phoenix gasped. "You cheated? Does she know? Because I'm sorry but she seems too nice."

Arizona sighed. "She knows. And it was all so terrible. It was right after we lost the baby and I was being dumb. But we worked it out. It took a lot of tears and pain and arguments to get here."

"Yeah, tell me about it. This is why I'm not gonna date."

Arizona laughed. "You say that now but wait." Arizona sat down on the couch. "You can pick a movie if you want. Callie should be here any minute and I can tell Sofia's awake already." And just on cue tiny footsteps were heard as Sofia ran down the stairs, dragging the bear behind her.

Phoenix was looking at the rather large collection of movies. Most of them were for children but some were comedies and even scary movies. "I kind of want to watch Sleeping Beauty."

Sofia grinned. "Hi Nix," she said sweetly as the teenager guessed her favorite movie.

Arizona smiled. "You kind of fit perfectly," she whispered more to herself but Phoenix heard her and looked at her surprised. "Your name, the fact that they brought you to Grey Sloan even though Seattle Press was closer, your favorite food is pizza, you gave miss Sofia a teddy bear and you love Sleeping Beauty. You fit."

Phoenix teared up. Over the years of moving from family to family she put on a wall and never let anyone in but this Robbins-Torres family already found their way through. "No one's ever said that to me."

"You be my big sister," Sofia said and climbed on the couch, sitting on Phoenix's lap.

The intimate moment was disturbed by Callie entering the house. She dropped her purse in the hall. "Hello girls. I brought pizza." She walked to the couch and smiled. This was perfect. Sofia sitting in Phoenix's lap contented and Arizona had her magical smile eating her face. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. We were just about to watch a movie," Arizona said and patted the space next to her. She wanted, needed Callie as close as possible now. Callie placed the large pizza box on the coffee table and kicked her shoes off. "Hi," she said and gently kissed Arizona's lips.

"Mommy stop kissing mama. We watch a movie," Sofia complained. She wanted a movie and she wanted it now.

Callie chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry." She leaned over and prepped Sofia's face with kisses making her squirm and giggle and then smiled warmly at Phoenix. "There, now we can watch a movie."

Arizona's heart fluttered in her chest and butterflies corrupted her stomach. She was here with Callie and her daughters. She didn't need another day to learn that Phoenix belonged with them. They were perfect together. They fitted.


End file.
